


Let's Go About This Slowly

by rainydaysanddustybooks94



Series: Good Omens Ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysanddustybooks94/pseuds/rainydaysanddustybooks94
Summary: Their first kiss comes after a thoughtless gesture from Crowley.





	Let's Go About This Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> "I did think, let's go about this slowly,/ This is important. This should take/ Some really deep thought. We should take/ small thoughtful steps. / But, bless us, we didn't." - Mary Oliver

Crowley sighed as though he had a million and one things better to do with his life. He did not, but Aziraphale didn't need to know that.

(Aziraphale did, in fact, know that.)

"I suppose I'll go get the cocoa, then," he growled, leaning forward. Aziraphale had plans to spend the night reading, and thus, Crowley would spend the night pretending not to listen as Aziraphale read out loud. "Be right back, angel." Without a thought, he kissed Aziraphale's cheek, fondly passing a hand over his soft, fluffy hair. It was easy to spring off the couch, in the direction of the kitchen. 

"_Oh,_" he heard Aziraphale gasp. Crowley froze. That 'oh' said an awful lot. That 'oh' said Crowley had just handed everything Aziraphale wanted on a platter. It was the 'oh' that came when he showed up before the beheading, it was the 'oh' that came after the books he saved, it was the 'oh' that came every time he did something _nice. _He scowled, thinking back. It didn't take long to figure out the source. 

He. KISSED. Aziraphale. 

He. _kissed. _AzirAPHALE. 

"Ngk," he choked out, without turning around. He kissed Aziraphale!! On the cheek!! He thought back to how careless it was in its love- how it spoke of the ages he'd felt that love, through the simplicity of the gesture. 

Crowley felt faint. 

"Crowley...My dear..." Aziraphale began hesitantly. Crowley spun around, forcing a grin across his face. Everything is fine, over here! Nothing special! Just a demon having a _total and utter flaming breakdown over kissing the LOVE OF HIS ETERNAL LIFE. _Why not write a love letter, in fireworks, across the sky? It couldn't have been clearer. 

"Ngk," Crowley repeated, before forcefully shaking his head. "Sorry, angel! Don't know what came over me there. Must've spent too long with Book Girl and the Witchfinder Boy last week. Humanity's rubbing off on me. I'll go get the cocoa, yeah? Forget the whole thing." His speech got faster the longer he looked at Aziraphale- or, rather, the longer Aziraphale looked at him. It was the same look he had given him after he'd miracled blue paint off his jacket. Wide-eyed, and almost...wistful, full of appreciation. For _him. _

Aziraphale did his happy wriggle, and Crowley's brain shut down a little.

"I... would still like that cocoa, but I did quite like the good-bye kiss," Aziraphale said shyly, cheeks reddening. 

Unlike the angel, when Crowley turned red, he did not look nearly as angelic. He looked like a tomato two seconds away from exploding, from his forehead down to his collarbone. 

(Aziraphale thought it looked rather fetching, but he hadn't ever dared to tell Crowley.) 

"Didyoujustsayyoulikedit?" Crowley paused, cleared his throat, then tried again. "Um. Herm. Hm. You. You liked me. Me- Kissing you?" 

Crowley was going to discorporate. He was going to perish on the spot, both from ascending to another plane in joy, and from his spirit giving up the ghost in humiliation. 

Aziraphale stood up, and took a step closer. Crowley's whole body hummed. He took a step back, paused, then took a step forward. Aziraphale took another step, then another. Quickly, he closed the space between them. 

Crowley could see the freckles on Aziraphale's nose. He hiccuped once. Aziraphale smiled. 

"Anthony Crowley, I did say I liked it," he beamed. "In fact, I rather think it's time I tell you that there's an awful lot about you that I like." Crowley inhaled sharply. 

"You do?" he squeaked. Of course, he knew Aziraphale liked him. Theoretically. But it was quite different to be _told like that, with that look on Aziraphale's face. _The angel placed his hands on either side of Crowley's face. 

"Whatareyoudoing?" he asked weakly. "A-Angel?" Aziraphale smiled, thumb caressing the snake tattoo by his ear. 

Crowley's whole body shivered, and he was starting to smile. Hope was blooming in his chest, burning. 

"Crowley...May I kiss you?" Crowley could do nothing but nod, wordlessly. Aziraphale leaned in and up and kissed him gently, first on the mouth, and then on each cheek. Finally, he stood up on tiptoe and kissed his forehead. 

Syllables fell from Crowley's mouth without any coherency. He gripped Aziraphale's shoulders, trying to say something- anything- that adequately expressed what he was feeling. Aziraphale laughed softly, seemingly overwhelmed. Crowley leaned in and kissed him again. 

"Angel...Aziraphale, I love you," he whispered, pulling away to look him in the eye. Finally. Finally. Aziraphale beamed, pulling him into an embrace. They hugged tightly. 

"I love you, too, my dearest darling." A kiss returned to Crowley's cheek. 

"Now, how about we make that cocoa together, then curl up on the couch?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of Good Omens ficlets, with me stretching my writing muscles for the first time in...basically, like FIVE YEARS. Forgive the roughness. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: Good Omens does not belong to me, and that includes Crowley and Aziraphale.


End file.
